The Rise Of Alena(PFTS Ep 1)
The Rise Of Alena is the first episode in Pixel Fox:The Series it aired November 10th 2017. Plot Pixel arrives from a vacation.After saying hi to all of his friends which introduces us to the characters such as Miles,Sky,GameTime and Gaia a distress call comes from Brickipedia.Miles assembles a team of users.The squad arrives at Brickipedia the sky is all dark as the squad jumps down.Miles tells them to watch out as Ninja screams.Pixel runs after him firing a bolt of pink energy at him.Pixel ends up running through a dark door losing the rest of his party.Miles tells Sky,GameTime and Gaia to go after Pixel while he will take everyone else.Sky tells GameTime and Gaia to hop on as he transforms into a dragon.Miles keeps walking to the left when a shadowy figure appears.The figure introduces herself as Alena as she blasts Miles back.Trail fires a blast of fire at Alena as Alena stops it calling him weak.Trigger fires off a bunch of bullets into her but she just flings them back at Trigger through the use of her void magic.Searing flies up but is thrown through a portal and defeated.Alena summons 2 darkness beings as they attack Fun and Dap.Fun and Dap create a sound bolt defeating the monsters.But Alena teleports to them knocking both of them out.With only Shade and Miles left they create the Light Wave as it goes towards Alena she is hit by it but she grins as she fires of the wave but made of darkness.Shade is knocked out but Miles scurries away as Alena laughs having the LMMCU captured in her fingertips. ' ' It cuts back to Pixel who is running through the darkened Brickipedia chasing after whatever took I-Ninja.He hears voices and runs towards them and ends up finding Benny and Neo.They tell him that Brickipedia has been completely taken over by this new evil.Benny and Neo agree to come with him as they set out again.Meanwhile Sky,GameTime and Gaia are walking along as Sky and GameTime are arguing about something Gaia tells them to shush as they hear noises.The a dark shadowy figure appears and it’s holding I-Ninja captive.Sky rushes for it knocking it out freeing I-Ninja he thanks them and asks them where the others are he shrugs as they run through more hallways. ' ' Benny,Neo and Pixel eventually come across Brickipedia tower where Alena is stationed.A bunch of shadow creatures run out but instead our other heroes arrive.With most of the squad reunited Pixel and Sky make a Dragon Mind Blast killing the shadow creatures.They walk into the tower to find all of their friends in shackles as Alena stands in front of them.She welcomes them as she teleports over to Gaia to attack her.Pixel tells Sky to free the others as he goes to fight Alena.Pixel uses a mind bubble to hit Alena who destroys it as Benny shoots a laser beam at her.Alena pushes the laser beam back into the mind bubble.Neo tells Pixel that he needs to get up to the computer room and then he can delete Alena from this realm.Sky busts down the shackles freeing the other LMMCU members as they fight for there lives.Sky flies Neo up to the computer room as Alena is still fighting Pixel and GameTime.Neo accesses the controls but is grabbed by a shadow monster after activating the banishment spell.Alena’s dark spell is dissipated and Alena swears that she will get revenge.Miles appears thanking Pixel and Sky for what they did. Meanwhile Alena is in her lair with Neo putting him in a robot suit as the his eyes glow red Appearances * Pixel * Miles * Sky * GameTime * Gaia * Trail * Searing * Shade * Trigger * Ininja * Fun * Dap * Alena * Benny * Neo * Shadow Monsters Category:TV Show Episodes Category:PixelFox:The Series Episodes Category:2017 Category:November